


The Birth of KyoryuuViolet I

by FujurPreux



Category: Zyuuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> This is my take on how Dantetsu, Torin, and dr. Ulshade met. Spoilers for things revealed at the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of KyoryuuViolet I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cherished" prompt of the [](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[genprompt_bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/480615.html)

Not long after leaving Daigo, the Earth led Dantetsu all the way to a town near the sea. The travel was uneventful, even if the energy of the Deboss Army kept stirring and becoming stronger at the turn of every day. 

Given the urgency of his mission, Dantetsu didn't have time to spare. However, he didn't have the luxury to waste his energy either. Therefore, the first thing he did as he entered the town was to look for a restaurant. He also knew that, wherever he might be, his son wouldn't grow hungry either. The Earth would take care of him as well. If there had been any doubt in his heart about it, Dantetsu would have never parted with the boy.

As he waited for his order, he looked around, to all the good people chattering. They seemed peaceful and happy, and that's how he wanted them to remain. For that —for them— he'd make as many sacrifices as requested of him.

Then, he heard a series of high-pitched noises and wheezing, followed by a child exclaiming, "Grandfather! Grandfather!"

A little girl, younger than Daigo, patted the back of a man older than Dantetsu himself, but he kept his hands around his own throat, seemingly unable to breath. A handful of people had gathered around their table by now, but no one dared to act, maybe fearing they would make the problem worse. 

The scene plus the plate in front of the man and the half-eaten fish on top told enough of the story. Dantetsu stood up and approached the pair. "Allow me," he told the girl, who, after one quick look at the newcomer, stepped aside.

Dantetsu gave a firm pat on the man's back and, after one final cough, the later spat a fish bone and let himself fall flat on the table.

"You got distracted again, grandfather," the girl said, long-suffering but polite despite the worry on her face. "Please, be more careful next time you eat fish." She turned to Dantetsu and bowed. "Thank you very much for you assistance."

Dantetsu smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "It was my pleasure. Are you all right?" he asked the man, who gave a thumbs up as an answer, since he was still catching his breath.

"Thank you," he wheezed after a moment. "Please, eat with us. I will—I will pay for your meal." He raised his index finger, anticipating any possible negative. "I won't a no for an answer."

"If those are the terms, I'm afraid I'll have to accept," Dantetsu said, bowing before taking a seat. 

In the end, it was all free. Even what grandfather and granddaughter ordered. The owner of the restaurant felt guilty for the troubles his fish had caused his customers, even after the victim's reassurance that those things happened to him whenever he got to excited. Given the look on the girl's face, that happened more often than she would've like. But such was life, and even she knew it.

*

"So, doctor Ulshade, what is a man of your stature doing in a town like this?" Dantetsu asked. He knew of the man's reputation, and he was getting more and more convinced that their meeting hadn't been a coincidence.

They had left the restaurant and walked now through the town, with the beach as their destination. Yayoi, Ulshade's granddaughter, had gone ahead. She was in a hurry to keep gathering seashells. 

"Science happens everywhere all the time," doctor Ulshade pronounced. "That's why you won't see me without my lab coat!"

Dantetsu nodded, even if that had been not an answer. He didn't detect malice in the doctor, in any case. Besides, it could very well be that he still wasn't sure about whatever it was that brought him to the town. Just like Dantetsu himself.

They got to the beach, where they spent a few moments in silence watching Yayoi play on the sand. It was quite a peaceful place.

"If you really want to know," Ulshade said after a moment, "you can come with me and I'll show you." He looked to the right, to a high cliff not that far from where they stood. "Just watch your step. The entrance isn't easy to find at all."

Once Dantetsu agreed, Ulshade asked his granddaughter to remain there for a little while. Afterward, they set out for the cliff.

*

Dantetsu's surprise when he saw Ulshade's discovery was only matched by Ulshade's own surprise when he saw Torin answering Dantetsu's summoning. Yet, before either the doctor nor Torin could ask more details, the latter saw Ulshade's discovery. Deep inside that cave, profoundly asleep, lay one of the zyuudenryuu. An old friend Torin hadn't seen in millions of years.

"Plezuon!" he exclaimed. "King! You found him!"

Dantetsu smiled. "No, Torin. It wasn't me, but doctor Ulshade who did it. I was merely brought here to learn about the fact."

"Ah! I see." Torin then turned to Ulshade and bowed to him. "You have my gratitude, doctor."

By then the doctor was pulling his hair. Literally. "What is going on?!" he shrieked, hands on both side of his head and shaking like an eel.

Torin stared at him, his beak slightly opened in amazement and said, "That voice... It really must be destiny, King!"

Statement which, of course, was completely unhelpful to the good doctor.

*

Sitting at the entrance of the cave, his eyes fixed on the gentle coming and going of the sea, Dantetsu waited until Torin explained Ulshade about the Deboss Army and their mission. 

"...and this," Torin finished as he pointed with his open hand at Ulshade's discovery, "is Plezuon, one of the zyuudenryuu."

Ulshade nodded at each one of Torin's words, and ginned wide as he turned to see the still sleeping guardian. 

"Oh! What an amazing coincidence I happened to find him during my vacations!" he exclaimed.

"I refuse to think anything about this is a coincidence," Dantetsu said.

"King," Torin said, "I'll bring Plezuon's zyudenchi. They will help to wake him up."

"Of course," Dantetsu said.

"I need to go check on Yayoi," Ulshade said. "She must be wondering what happened to us."

"I'm sure that's the case," Dantetsu said, turning his head to the entrance of the cave. 

A small figure, finding herself discovered, jump to hid behind a boulder.

"Yayoi?" doctor Ulshade called. 

A moment of hesitation later, the answer came. "Yes, grandfather?"

"For how long have you been there?"

"A while." 

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yes."

"Come here, child. No harm will befall you," Torin said. 

After yet another moment of hesitation, the little girl came forward with shy, small steps. Once she reached them, she held tight to her grandfather's hand and half-hid behind him, although she kept sending Torin and Dantetsu curious glances.

"Torin," Dantetsu said, "bring the zyudenchi. There's no need to delay this further. The three of us will stand guard while you come back."

Torin excused himself and left, promising he'd come back as soon as possible.

"All right," Ulshade placed a hand on Dantetsu's shoulder. "Now, Kingcchi, you have to tell us about _your_ adventures."

But no answer came, since the Zurima chose that moment to appear.

*

They were directionless and clumsy, but they were plenty. The Zurima in front of him had more in common to the zombies in that movie he'd watched with Daigo than with the fearsome army Torin talked about. But it was them. A short fragment of Plezuon's melody stirred when Torin spoke his name. Dantetsu felt it when it happened - and, to some degree, so did the subconscious of their enemy.

The Zurima wouldn't have been a problem but there were so many of them. Or maybe if Dantetsu had been alone. But he could only do so much, and even he couldn't be in two places at the same time.

"Get away from my granddaughter!" Ulshade yelled from the other side of the cave, closer to Plezuon. Holding a fossilized branch up high, he stood between Yayoi and the Zurima.

The Zurima didn't seem to care, even if they at first tried to keep away from the branch. At first, anyway, until they remembered their numerical superiority. Then, they launched forward, dodging Ulshade's attacks. Each of his arms were held by a Zorima, and yet another one ran to grab Yayoi.

Unable to get there in time due the amount of Zurima between them, Dantetsu sent an attack that blew off as many Zurima as it encountered, and yes, even the one about to attack the kid, sending it flying against the rocky wall of the cave. However, that left him open, and he got swarmed by enemies before he could do anything else. Not only that, but another Zurima jumped in and grabbed the girl.

"Grandfather!" she yelled.

"Yayoi!" he yelled back, and roared.

The fury he felt to see his innocent granddaughter in the arms of the enemy sparked in Ulshade a fighting spirit Dantetsu hadn't seen before. The doctor got rid of the ones holding him back spinning around in one fluid motion, and began to open his way to where she was by way of punching and kicking away every Zurima that dared to came close.

"Leave her alone!" the doctor yelled at every step.

Yayoi kept calling for her grandfather while the Zurima held her as a shield.

" _You. Will. Leave. Her. Alone!_ " 

Ulshade was now in front of the Zurima, pointing at the monster that stole Yayoi from him. But one second later, it wasn't only him demanding that the child was brought to safety. 

Plezuon raised his head and his roar echoed in the cave, making some rocks from the ceiling fall to flatten several Zurima. The one holding Yayoi left her on the ground and scurried away. Then, Plezuon lowered his neck and placed his head between Yayoi and further danger. His eyes stared into Ulshade's soul, giving a clear message.

_She's safe now. You can take care of the rest._

"Plezuon...?" Ulshade murmured. Luckily, his confusion didn't last long.

"Doctor!" Torin called. His unsheathed sword made clear he'd fought his way in to the cave. "Your bravery has awoken Plezuon, and he accepts you as his partner!"

"Me?" Ulshade's previous confusion had been replaced by a deeper and more surprised one.

"Yes! He'll lend you his power so you can defend your granddaughter and the world better!" Dantetsu said.

"Catch!" Torin threw one of Plezuon's zyudenchi to Ulshade, who caught it with ease.

As soon as the battery was on his hand, Ulshade knew instinctively what to do. He showed it for all the Zurima to see. " _Brave in!_ " he proclaimed as he activated it.

This is how KyoryuuViolet came to be—and the rest is history.


End file.
